It's astounding- Time is fleeting
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Logan grita, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer, Remy está muerto, igual que los demás. Igual que siempre. Ahora no hay nada más que un cuerpo y recuerdos y un olor picante y dulce en la superficie que Logan terminará olvidando. Remy está muerto, eso es lo que siempre pasa. Las personas mueren.


**_Este fic participa en el reto "Los que ya no están" de la comunidad "Groovy mutations"_**  
 ** _Bueno, primero, quiero pedir perdón por cualquier tipo de dolor emocional._**  
 ** _Dos, este fic está basado en la película DOFP, pero Remy es un personaje, por lo menos en el mundo de las pelis, en la película Wolverine Origins. ¿Como es que Remy sigue vivo? bueno, hay un headcanon por ahí que dice que Remy es virtualmente inmortal, el fic lo explica._**  
 ** _También, me tomé la libertad de agregar cosas que la películas obviaron, como los ojos de Remy y su acento. Siniester es uno de los villanos de X-men en los comics, en Gambit origines, es quien le ayuda a controlar sus poderes._**

 ** _Aquí están las traducciones al español de algunas palabras francesas en el fic._**  
 ** _mon ami: Mi amigo._**  
 ** _Désolé, mon glutton: lo siento, mi glotón. Wolverine quiere decir glotón o goloso._**  
 ** _Non: no._**  
 ** _Gumbo y Jambalaya: Ambas son comidas típicas de Luisiana._**  
 ** _mon pere: mi padre._**  
 ** _C'est la vie: Eso es la vida, oh bueno. Es más como una frase hecha, que algo que se puede traducir literalmente._**  
 ** _Homme: Hombre._**  
 ** _¿D'accord?: ¿De acuerdo?_**  
 ** _Cher: Amigo o Cariño._**

 ** _Y, Los poderes de Remy, para los que no lo conocen, son 3: Uno, la capacidad de cargar objetos con energía kinética y hacerlas explotar, dos, poderes empaticos y tres encanto, no en serio, Remy puede encantar a otras personas y hacerlas creer lo que el quiere que crean._**

 ** _Por último, el titulo y la letra al principio son tomados de la canción The time warp del musical Rocky Horror picture Show._**

 ** _Diclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, tampoco la canción, ni el titulo._**

* * *

 ** _Well, I was walking down the street_**  
 ** _Just having a think_**  
 ** _When a snake of a guy_**  
 ** _Gave me an evil wink._**  
 ** _Well it shook me up_**  
 ** _It took me by surprise_**  
 ** _He had a pick-up truck_**  
 ** _And the devil's eyes_**  
 ** _He stared at me_**  
 ** _And I felt a change_**  
 ** _Time meant nothing_**  
 ** _Never would again._**

Wolverine vive una larga vida. En donde se da cuenta de que al final siempre terminará parado frente a la tumba de sus seres queridos. Él no recuerda mucho después de la isla, nada además del olor a cuerpos quemados, sangre y el hombre frente a él. Remy. Su amigo. O por lo menos, eso es lo que él le dice.

Ojos rojos sobre negro, una sonrisa fácil en la boca, cabello castaño, casi rojo, una chaqueta larga. El olor a especias picantes y a pollo con arroz, a burbon y algo que es solo Remy.

Él hombre le dice que deben irse, Wolverine le dice que se vaya él. Y entonces está solo, y algo le dice que no es la primera vez.

Él tiene un par de dog tags colgando de su cuello. Ellas dicen Wolverine, pero él no está seguro de que ese sea su verdadero nombre. No se siente bien. No completamente.

Los primeros años, él no trata de buscar al hombre, pero su esencia se queda grabada en la parte de atrás de su mente. El hombre huele familiar, como la mujer casi muerta en la Isla que terminó de morir en sus brazos. El hombre es parte de su vida antes de despertar sin memorias. Eso es todo lo que Wolverine sabe.

Wolverine lo busca doce años después de la isla. El olor del hombre lo lleva a Nueva Orleans. Remy está sentado en un bar, con un vaso lleno de Whiskey en sus manos enguantadas. Wolverine se sienta en el banquillo a su derecha y pide una lata de cerveza.

"Bueno, hola extraño" Sonríe Remy con su fuerte acento cajun y tomando un largo trago del liquido ámbar en su vaso.

"Remy" Es todo lo que él responde, porque la verdad no sabe que más decir.

"A decir verdad, mon ami" Confiesa el hombre "Pensé que vendrías a mí más temprano"

"Necesitaba tiempo" Responde él, mirando al cajun con curiosidad, y es que ha pasado una década y el hombre no parece haber envejecido un solo año.

"Tengo tiempo" Confía Gambito, moviendo el licor restante en el vaso distraídamente con un movimiento ondulante de sus muñecas antes de tomárselo de un solo trago "Pero me tengo que ir" Murmura levantándose "¿Me acompañas?" la sonrisa en la boca del cajun es prometedora, Wolverine no sabe que significa. Pero está depuesto a averiguarlo.

Wolverine lo sigue sin decir una palabra, como un perro que sigue a su amo. Remy saluda a las personas en las calles, acaricia las cabezas de los niños que se cruzan por su camino y Wolverine no sabe qué hacer además de caminar por detrás de él.

Ellos tienen sexo. Wolverine no recuerda jamás haber tenido sexo con otro hombre, pero la verdad es que tampoco recuerda mucho para empezar.

Wolverine se queda un año en Nueva Orleans, en un galpón donde Remy vive y guarda sus maquinas. Su avioneta y dos motocicletas. A veces Remy se pierde por días. Wolverine no piensa mucho de ello.

Hasta que un día, Remy le dice que tiene que dejar Nueva Orleans. "Désolé, mon glutton" Se disculpa el cajun "Pero no puedo quedarme en esta ciudad un solo día más"

"¿Cuándo partimos?" Pregunta él, porque Remy es todo lo que conoce y si Remy tiene que marchar él puede acompañarlo.

Remy le da una mirada simpática, sus ojos rojos llenos de lastima "Non" Niega el más joven "Tengo que ir solo" se disculpa con una sonrisa auto despreciativa "Mis poderes están fuera de control" Le informa "Y conozco a un hombre que puede ayudarme, pero él es un monstruo y no quiero pensar en lo que ese hombre haría con tus poderes"

Remy parte esa misma noche, con su motocicleta y nada más. En el galpón queda todo atrás, un año de recuerdos que al final no significan nada. Porque él está solo otra vez, Wolverine. Glutton, como lo llamaba Remy, deja Luisiana dos días después, en lo profundo del galpón había una camioneta de viaje. En ella, Wolverine guarda una chaqueta de Remy y las sabanas que ambos compartían, y no mira hacia atrás por un solo segundo. Porque no era Nueva Orleans la que lo sostenía en ese lugar. Era Remy LeBeau.

Después de un año viviendo con el hombre, Wolverine recupera dos cosas de su pasado.

Una chaqueta de cuero vieja y su nombre.

Su nombre es Logan.

* * *

Logan y Remy, Gambito, como algunos lo llaman. Orbitan entre ellos mismos a lo largo de los años. Logan se sorprende al descubrir que Gambito es parecido a él, porque década tras década encuentra a Remy, sin una sola cana, una sola arrugada, nada para demostrar su verdadera edad. Remy debería tener la edad del profesor cuando se encuentran en Canadá, sin embrago, él chico de Luisiana no había cambiado un poco.

 _"Siniester dice que mis poderes funcionan de forma molecular" Le dijo una noche el cajun, cuando Logan lo encontró peleando en un bar de Canadá. Durante su viaje buscando su pasado en el lago Alkali. "Mis moléculas se queman a sí mismas, explotan y se regeneran" Explicó, acostado a su lado, con su mentón recostado contra la cabeza de Logan, sus pies fríos rozando los tibios del sureño "No entiendo cómo funciona, Essex dice que si no fuera tan estúpido podría curarme a mí mismo a voluntad" Sonrió débilmente el castaño. Logan no dijo nada, en su lugar, acarició el estomago desnudo del hombre a su lado. Delicados movimientos circulares que hicieron que Remy riera por las cosquillas antes de continuar "Pero este pobre chico del sur no sabe mucho de estas cosas, como robar un diamante, fácil, ¿pero física? Non, mon pere nunca me enseñó de eso"_

 _Ellos se separaron esa noche, con un beso que sabía a cerveza canadiense y jambalaya "No consigas que te maten, Gumbo" Se despidió Logan, arreglando el abrigo largo en los hombros de su amante._

 _"¿No escuchaste la noticias, mon ami?" Preguntó el castaño "Gambito es un hombre inmortal" Logan rió aun cuando la figura alta y delgada del sureño se perdió en el horizonte._

Logan piensa que tal vez Remy es esa persona, esa persona en quien puede sostenerse toda la vida sin temer su inminente muerte.

Logan recuerda noches entre sabanas enredadas, bajo el cielo estrellado de la húmeda Luisiana, recuerda el aroma de Remy, ese que jamás lo ha dejado, no como el del resto de las personas, que siempre mueren y sus esencias desaparecen de su mente.

 _El aroma de Jean se pierde un año después de su muerte, al igual que el de Scott y el profesor. Es simple, realmente, en un momento estaban ahí, junto a él, peleando, porque eso es lo que ellos hacen._

 _Y entonces nada._

 _Logan aprende a vivir con ese hecho, tal vez es por eso que él supera las muertes de sus amigos con tanta facilidad. Ó, con mayor facilidad que Ororo y el resto de la escuela de todas formas._

 _"C'est la vie" Le diría Remy. Logan se queda en la escuela, porque eso es más fácil._

* * *

Logan encuentra a Remy una noche, en su cama, esperándolo en su habitación de la escuela. Lleno de moretones y su mano derecha sosteniendo su hombro izquierdo rebosante de sangre.

"Tienes que ayudarme" Le dice el hombre herido "Ellos querían inyectarme, quitarme mis poderes" Remy se desmaya después de eso. Logan lo lleva a la enfermería de la escuela, donde Hank está supliendo a Jean ahora que nadie más puede hacerlo.

Aparentemente una organización extremista está obligando a mutantes a tomar la cura. Eso es lo que les dice Gambito. Quien logró escapar encantando a uno de los guardias.

Ororo gruñe al oír su historia, de cómo lo tomaron de un bar a mitad de la noche, vieron sus ojos y decidieron que debían _arreglarlo_.

Logan ve la decisión en esos ojos tormentosos y sonríe. Los x-men hacen su primera misión desde que sus líderes originales murieron. El equipo termina consistiendo de Storm, Shadowcat, una alegre Boom Boom y un dudoso Ice man. Todos comandados por él. Wolverine.

Remy no lo deja después de que finalmente se sana de sus heridas "Estoy cansado" Suspira Remy "Estoy viejo" Murmura "Sé que no lo parezco, pero lo estoy"

"Los dos lo estamos" Confía Logan, porque es cierto.

Remy se vuelve parte del equipo, Jubilee lo adora y Boom Boom también. Logan piensa que los poderes de Remy atraen a ambas chicas. Remy le dice que las personalidades explosivas se atraen.

Los chicos son un poco más difíciles de encantar, pero Remy solía jugar con los cocodrilos del Bayou, o por lo menos eso es lo que Remy le dice. Logan no está seguro de que lo entiende del todo. Al final Remy les enseña a hacer trampas en el póker, y le enseña a Ororo a abrir candados con un prendedor de cabello.

Ellos viven años de paz, interrumpida solo por una o dos misiones esporádicas. Ororo se hace cargo de la dirección de la escuela, Logan enseña educación física y Remy enseña educación sexual. Una clase que antes no se impartía. Pero que Remy tomó como un hombre con una misión.

La paz dura casi cinco años, entonces un día, el profesor Xavier aparece en la puerta de la escuela, con Magneto a su lado. Los más jóvenes no saben que está pasando, Ororo llora, Logan retracta sus garras en el segundo en que lo ve y siguiendo su ejemplo, Remy carga su bastón.

Magneto, sostiene a Logan a través de su esqueleto y a Remy lo sostiene dos centímetros por sobre el piso, levantando su bastón sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

"No hay tiempo para esto" Gruñe Magneto como si estuviera hablando con dos niños traviesos "Hay un enemigo mucho más grande que nuestros desagravios" Suspira el hombre "Un enemigo para todos los mutantes"

Logan no le cree, pero entonces puede oír un claro "Está bien, Logan" En su cabeza.

Logan se relaja y Remy suelta su bastón "Está bien, Homme" Asiente Remy mirando directamente a Magneto quien suelta a Logan y hace caer el bastón de Gambito "Pero la próxima vez que te metas con mis cosas, voy a cargar ese casco hasta que tu materia gris esté esparcida por el suelo ¿D'accord?"

Charles se ríe alegremente y Logan se ríe también, porque está seguro de que Remy planea seguir con su amenaza.

La vida es buena, eso es lo que Logan piensa. El profesor está vivo, y Remy se ve tan joven como el primer día. Por una vez en su vida, Logan no está solo.

* * *

Los centinelas son una fuerza imparable. Logan es un objeto inamovible ¿Qué ocurre cuando una fuerza imparable se cruza con objeto inamovible? Es una paradoja filosófica. Logan no sabe de estas cosas, nada, además de lo obvio. Como que los centinelas han matado a sus seres queridos rápidamente y que Logan se está quedando solo a la misma velocidad.

Sus garras hacen pedazos el escudo de metal de uno de los centinelas, a lo lejos puede oír una explosión y sabe que Remy destruyó uno también. Logan sabe esto, porque Tabitha y Jubilee murieron hace dos semanas.

Cuando Logan termina de cortarle la cabeza a un centinela que está parado en la punta de una colina, se da la vuelta.

Remy tiene su bastón cargado en una mano y al golpear el torso de un centinela, el robot se destruye en pedazos. Logan se ríe.

Pero entonces seis centinelas se acercan al cajun, Logan corre, porque no está seguro de que Remy pueda con tantos a la vez.

Remy golpea a uno de los centinelas con su bastón, pero el centinela parece haberse adaptado, porque el golpe no le hace nada. Una ola de terror puro golpea a Logan.

Remy lo intenta de nuevo, pero el resultado es el mismo. Logan corre.

Entonces hay un momento, que pasa como cámara lenta. En que en los ojos de Remy, hay un tipo de decisión que Logan solo puede asociar con los ojos de Jean cuando ella decidió dejarse morir en Alkali.

Remy cierra los ojos, y una ola de sentimientos que no son suyos invaden a Logan. Sentimientos de culpa, remordimiento y de amor. Remy es un empático, se recuerda a sí mismo el canadiense, Remy no puede enviar ideas, solo emociones.

Entonces la mano de uno de los centinelas se convierten en una daga afilada, y los demás centinelas siguen su ejemplo, el primer centinela entierra su daga a través del estomago del cajun y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que los otros cinco hagan lo mismo. Logan hace un sonido entre un gruñido y un grito. Remy sonríe a través de la sangre inundando su boca.

Los centinelas se alejan de Remy y lo dejan morir en un charco de su propia sangre. Pero uno de ellos comienza a brillar en color magenta. Los demás centinelas hacen lo mismo.

Y explotan.

Logan lamenta no tener nada que destruir cuando finalmente llega hasta donde Remy está agonizando, pero los centinelas no son más que partes de robótica esparcidos por el piso.

"¡Remy!" Grita Logan cuando puede sostener al castaño "Remy, Gumbo, dime que puedes sanarte" Implora, y es que no se supone que fuera así, Remy debería poder sanarse a sí mismo. Explotar las células muertas y generar nuevas.

"No puedo, Cher" Se disculpa Remy a través de la sangre "Soy muy estúpido para sanarme a mí mismo"

"No" Llora Logan "Por favor, no"

Remy sonríe sin fuerzas y entonces sus ojos, rojo sobre negro, y tan bellos como el primer día, se cierran. Está vez para siempre.

Logan grita, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer, Remy está muerto, igual que los demás. Igual que siempre. Ahora no hay nada más que un cuerpo y recuerdos y un olor picante y dulce en la superficie que Logan terminará olvidando.

Remy está muerto, eso es lo que siempre pasa. Las personas mueren.

* * *

El profesor le dice que hay una forma de revertir lo que ha ocurrido. Logan se pregunta por qué no hicieron esto antes. Antes de que él tuviera que ver a Remy morir.

Pero no importa, porque Logan está decidido a traer a esa rata de pantano de vuelta y entonces, lo obligará a dominar sus poderes.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado._**


End file.
